


To Be Kissed or Not to Be Kissed

by CKennedy23901



Series: To Risk Hurt [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKennedy23901/pseuds/CKennedy23901
Summary: After ten and a half years of marriage Uchiha Sakura finally realizes why she is so unhappy. She always knew some reasons but until her eyes are opened she never knew the full reason. Follow Sakura on her path of self discovery and the consequences of those discoveries.





	1. An Unhappy Marriage

Chapter One: An Unhappy Marriage

He carefully watched the distraught woman from behind his desk. They had always been close since Naruto and Sasuke had left and she had been the one to stay and train with Lady Tsunade. She was tired of being left behind and seen as the weakling as their team. She trained hard under Lady Tsunade and became The Fifth Hokages’ apprentice; his predecessor. At the age of 26 she had turned into a fearful kunoichi and a beautiful woman. After the 4th Great Ninja War she had finally got her lifelong wish and married Sasuke.

And yet after being married for ten years to him, there she sits with her old sensei crying about her failing marriage. Just thinking about the pain his other student, one that had reminded him so much of his younger self, made him angry. “I don’t know what to do anymore Kakashi. After ten and a half years, two beautiful children and countless of nights alone; I finally realize why I am so unhappy with our marriage. He’s always out a mission of some kind,” she told him with a slight glare. He knew she was lonely being stuck with just the two children and having to raise them on her own. There was nothing he could do. He had tried countless of times to convince Sasuke to stop requesting and taking so many missions that left him away from his wife and children.

But it seemed the more Kakashi pushed him the longer he made his missions last. Sakura had kept herself busy working at the hospital more and more until one day she completely passed out from chakra depletion. It had pissed him off to know she had been so unhappy that she had risked not only her life but her child’s life by over working herself. Seeing her breaking in front of him not only made him want to personally kill Sasuke but it was breaking his heart. He had noticed feelings forming for his pink haired ex-student about two years ago, when she felt she could no longer work full time at the hospital and raise her two children, Sarada and Itachi. 

FLASHBACK

To supplement the income she would have been losing he had taken her under his wing and offered her not only the role of administrator at the hospital but as his assistant. He could remember her answer like it was yesterday. “But Kakashi-sensei, I don’t know how to run a hospital and wouldn’t that require more of my time? I want to be there for my children. I feel like I’ve already failed Sarada by not being around as much. I don’t want Itachi to feel the same way his sister does. Not to mention, why would I want to be the ‘secretary’ to such a pervy, old man like you,” she had joked yet she had the brightest smile he had seen in some time.

“Sakura-chan, please stop calling me sensei, I am no longer your teacher but your equal and now, if you will accept, your employer.” He gave her a masked smile she was so accustomed to seeing from her youth. She bowed respectively as she accepted. “Now, let us talk about your income, shall we?” He motioned for her to take a seat in the chair across from his desk even though he knew she liked to stand. He was surprised when she sat down, realizing her feet must have hurt from her day at the hospital. “Now I believe that you currently are making 26 yen and hour correct?” He waited for her to nod in affirmation. “You put in 50 hours a week so,” he stopped a second to do the math in his head. “That’s 6,500 yen a week and 26,000 a month correct?”

“Hai, Kakashi,” she mumbled. She seemed a bit embarrassed at him figuring up how much she makes. She patiently waited to see where he was going with this; partially scared. Running a hospital and being the assistant to the Hokage was not only a great honor but she was sure it paid well. Much more than she was accustomed to having and that scared her. However, being able to provide for her 10 year old daughter and 6 year old son would be heaven. She hoped he kept it reasonable.

“How much do you pay in rent and utilities a month?” he questioned her. He was hoping to be able to help her provide very well. Enough that if she decided to finally leave the unhappy marriage she would be able to. He was sure that the income from Sasuke’s missions never made it to her and the children; hell he even doubted it made it for the rent and utilities. He could tell she was getting a little uncomfortable having to talk finances with him.

“Well the apartment rents at 15,000 and utilities are about 5000. Then it takes about 2000 for food for the month.” She didn’t want to tell him that the apartment was getting to be too small since there was only two bedrooms. Lately, Sarada had been sleeping in her bedroom and she either slept with her or on the couch. She could see Kakashi looking at her with a puzzled eye crinkle from behind his mask. “I need to be finding a new apartment though because the current one is becoming too small for the three of us. Sarada has been using my bedroom.” She told him as she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Hmn…” he thought for a moment trying to figure it all out so that he could give her enough to start saving up for a new place. Until an idea struck him, although, he was skeptical of her accepting. “Alright well I believe that for both positions together your salary should be 70,000 a month and as a starting bonus I have a place that you and the kids can stay at. Rent is 10,000 a month with utilities included and I won’t take no for an answer.” He watched her shocked face which turned slightly pink as she blushed. It sent chills down his back and blood to his groin. She looked so beautiful in that moment that he wanted to kiss her.

“You know I can’t accept that Kakashi-sen…” she stopped mid-sentence as he leaned across the table and kissed her just to see her reaction.

END OF FLASHBACK

“I’m not in love with him anymore,” she told him gauging his reaction. “I love him yes, but I am not in love with him. I can’t be happy in a one-sided relationship anymore. He’s never home and when he is he is distant with me. He’s never took me on a proper date, brought me flowers, candy, or even jewelry.” She sighed. “You know what Kakashi, I even bought my own wedding and engagement bands along with his. I don’t know what to do; should I stay with him for Sarada and Ithaci’s sake?”

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t see him get up from his chair and come around to the front of his desk. He stood right in front of her and without pausing to think he pulled her up to him, removed his mask and kissed her. He felt her respond by putting her hands around his neck and tangling her fingers in his silver hair as the tension and anguish left her body. He could tell her knees was starting to get weak so he leaned back and sat on his desk pulling her onto his lap. He bit her lip gently asking for entrance and received a moan so full of passion. It was that moan that snapped him out of the trance he was in.

Trying to regain his ever constant control that had seemed to fail him he pulled back from her lips and gasping for breath looked down at her on his lap. As he shifted she realized what had happened and the position they are in. She got up and started for the door when she heard him speak behind her. Not paying attention she opened the door and walked out before the tears could start again. She was still married and she had just let her boss kiss her very passionately. She was such a horrible wife, even if she was unhappy in her marriage she had never dreamed of cheating on her husband. But now after a second breath taking kiss from her boss she knew there was another reason for her unhappiness that she hadn’t wanted to admit. She was in love with Kakashi; her best friend, boss, teammate, and her ex-sensei. What was she going to do?


	2. A Daughter's Wish

Chapter Two: A Daughter’s Wish

What the hell was that? Kakashi asked himself once Sakura had left the room. He knew she had ignored him trying to call her back to talk about it; to tell her how sorry – no how out of line, he was. You better hope Sasuke doesn’t find out about this. You know how his temper is. He could kill you or her in a heartbeat. He sighed and got up from the desk and walked over to the balcony that looked out over Konoha trying to spot her pink hair. He felt like such a fool for losing his control in front of her. He wished she never would have even came by the office today and confided in him that she knew that she was no longer in love with her distant husband. 

He knew he could make her happy. After all he had been providing for her and the kids for two years. She didn’t know if but the house she was renting out was his childhood home and he took great pride in the fact that she was there with the kids, who by the way, adore him. He trains with Sarada every Thursday and takes Itachi to the movies on the weekends. They have invited him over for dinner at least half a dozen times. In fact it had been Sarada who had pointed out his ever growing crush on her mother a few weeks ago in their training sessions. She told him that although she loved her dad and wished he was around more, she wouldn’t be unhappy if her mom and him decided to heat things up. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to her encouragement but it helped. Sarada had known for years that her mother was unhappy, but that she had noticed the change in her since he had become a part of their lives. He knew he shouldn’t listen to the 10 year old but he couldn’t get the feelings her words had stirred up out of his mind. He never realized how much he had touched their lived until that moment.

He looked over at the calendar on his desk, only to discover that it was Thursday and if he didn’t leave the office shortly he was going to be late at meeting up with the 10 year old. “Yo, Sarada,” he told her as he poofed himself on a tree branch just above her waiting form. He jumped down and started to do some stretches that she quickly began to mimic. After about ten minutes he suggested a run before they practiced their taijutsu.

“Hokage-sama, could you teach me your chidori today instead?” she asked him feebly. She patiently waited for him to answer hoping that he would agree. After two minutes of silence she sighed and gave up hoping, so deiced to start her run. When she turned back to look at him she noticed that he hadn’t moved. He looked shocked. She stopped and ran back to where he stood.

“Sarada, why do you want to learn it?” he finally asked her, worried about her answer.

“Well,” she began as she thought it through, “I know my dad knew it, but I really want to learn it so I can be like you one day. Someday I will be the Copy Ninja of Konoha. Who better to teach me than the Copy Ninja himself?” she chuckled. “I don’t want to be like my father Hokage-sama, I want to be like you. You are my role model and rival.”

“Hmn,” he debated for a second. He really felt good knowing he had been such an influence on the young girl so he carefully chose his words knowing that she had her mother’s strength and temper. “I need to know your mom is okay with this first. And speaking of your mom,” he wasn’t sure if he should really be telling her this but since she was obviously a supporter of his, “I kissed her today.” He watched her eyes get really big before she started to jump up and down in joy.

“Alright!” she pumped her fist up in the air in excitement. “Congrats Hokage-sama. Did she enjoy it?” she asked a little bit too enthused. “No wait, I can’t wait to get home and see how she is. Does this mean you will be around more? I have an idea. Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight and then we can ask Mom about you teaching me the Chidori.” She asked him hopful.

“Sarada, I don’t think tonight…” he stopped mid-sentence as she gave him the most adorable puppy dog pout that he had seen. “Oh all right, but you have to make sure it’s okay with your mother first. I think that we should postpone training for today.” He watched her face start to fall, “Go home and make sure it’s okay. If your mother agrees, we will begin training tomorrow 6am, training ground 3.”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sarada couldn’t wait to get home and ask her mom about him coming to for supper and to find out if she would approve her learning the Chidori from him. “Hey mom,” she said as she opened the door to the house they have been renting out, “Can Hokage-sama come over for dinner tonight? He wanted to ask you a question about my training he’s been teaching me.” She looked around expecting to find her mom busy in the kitchen and an answer on his lips but after one glance something felt off. “Hey Itachi, you home yet?” she called out into the vast house hoping he would answer. When she found none, she started to check all the rooms on the first and second floor. Other than her mother’s bedroom which she hadn’t checked yet, mainly because she knew her mom hated her privacy being intruded up, the whole house was empty. She quietly knocked on her mom’s door in the hopes that her mom would answer her.

Her ears picked up a faint gurgling sound from behind the door that chilled her to the bone. Scared, she opened the door as far as it could go and screamed when she seen her mom bloody and beaten laying in the middle of the floor. “Mom? Are you okay?” she ran up to her and felt for a pulse just like she had taught her. It was very hard to find but in the end, she did find it. “Hold on Mom, I’m going to get you some help.” She was just about to leave the room when she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

Using some of the techinques the hokage had taught her she grabbed her and her moms attacker by their wrist and threw them into the wall where they passed out. Unfortunately for her, she discovered her own father. She quickly bound his hands and went over to her mom and helped her up. “Come on mom, we have to go before he wakes up.” In a quick flash of hand signs they disappeared in a puff of smoke and into the Hokage’s office. “Help my mom please?” she cried out before passing out into the arms of the man she could only hope would one day become her dad.


	3. A Vow They Made

Chapter Three: The Vow They Made

Kakashi was a mess. He leaped up to help when he noticed that Sarada was about to pass out and hit her head on the floor, so he quickly caught her before she could. He could smell death trying to claim Sakura so he quickly grabbed them both and poofed them to the hospital and told them they were to contact Lady Tsunade and Shizune as quickly as possible. There was no arguments as a flurry of activity took over the hospital, the nurses could all see who he had and by the volume of blood pooling on the floor that she was about to die. Kakashi had a bigger problem, he could smell the attacker on both of them and he was in such a rage that they had to sedate him as well.

Once he was calmed down enough, he requested Lady Tsunade and Naruto to come seem asap. It only took a few minutes for both of them to arrive. “Tsunade, status report on them,” he demanded. He could feel his heart clinching in pain at the look in her eyes.

“Sarada Uchiha is going to be okay. She is just in shock in from the ordeal of seeing her mother like that might have traumatized her. She has mild bruising from where someone grabbed her by the back of the neck and a broken arm from where she was thrown into something.” She took a pause, knowing he was more concerned about Saukura. Tsunade was one of the few people Kakashi had shared his growing feelings about her apprentice with. He motioned for her to continue with a stiff nod.

“Sakura Uch…” she paused thinking better to not mention the last name, “Sakura is much worse.” She dropped her head to check her notes and patient file. “She was brutal raped, beaten, and stabbed. She’s lost a lot of blood, however, after three transfusions and emergency surgery she will eventually recover.” She wasn’t sure if she could tell him everything else, so she took a giant shaky breath and continued. “She is currently in a coma and we have no idea when or,” she took a quick glance at both men “if she will even be able to wake up.”

“Who did this to her? Why did they do this?” Naruto growled barely able to control his anger. “What did Sakura do to deserve this?” The blonde broke down in tears for his friend who had already been through so much pain and suffering. “Has anyone tried to contact Sasuke?” Naruto turned as he heard the most menacing growl from his sensei. He was so confused by his reaction – and then suddenly everything that had happened in the past two years came full circle and finally got it. “Are you telling me that Sasuke,” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Kakashi, you can’t be serious,” Tsunade asked.

“I could smell him…” he growled. “His scent was all over them but more on Sakura. I could smell his seed, arousal, anger, and bloodlust all over her.” He finally choked out in tears. His sobs made his body spasm.

Tsunade felt horrible but knew that they both needed to know, “Unfortunately that is not the extent of Sakura’s injuries. He stabbed her in a very vital spot; she will never be able to have another child.”

“That bastard,” Naruto couldn’t help it as venom laced his words, “How could he do this to his own wife? I’ll kill him.”

He was about to storm out of the room when Kakashi spoke up. “It’s my fault.” Naruto turned to look at him to ask him how it could possibly be his fault when he was stopped. “Naruto stop. I officially resign my position as Hokage and pass it on to you Naruto. I WILL GO AFTER SASUKE. I love her and he destroyed her. I can’t let him get away with this.” He turned to Tsunade and nodded. “Take care of them for me.”

He was gone before Naruto could say anything more about what his sensei had just revealed. Naruto thought about all the times he had seen Sakura cry over Sasuke had been gone and realized that she had seemed happier the last two years, once she had started working for Kakashi-sensei. He remembered noting how Kakashi had even stepped up to spend time with both Sarada and Itachi as if they were his own children. “He really loves her doesn’t he Granny Tsunade?” she nodded at him, “I wonder if she loved him back. Maybe Sasuke had picked up on it somehow.”

There was nothing that could be done now he knew other than to take up the torch at his sensei’s request. It was his turn; he finally did it – Kakashi named him the Seventh Hokage of Konoha. “Good luck Kakashi-sensei.”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kakashi had an idea as to where to find Sasuke, so he stopped at his apartment to pick up a few items he would possibly need if they fought. He wasn’t going to let him get away with this. He hurt the woman he loved because he had pushed her away right into Kakashi’s hopeful and waiting arms. “Sasuke,” he yelled as he entered his home that he had been renting out to Sakura and the children. He used his nose to discover him upstairs in Sakura’s bedroom.

“Ah, Kakashi-sensei you finally came,” he sneered at the man who had stolen his wife. “How’s my traitorous wife and daughter?” he asked him with zero compassion. It pissed him off; the way he referred to his ‘family’. “Oh did you think I didn’t know or wouldn’t find out? I know you’ve been defiling her while I was away.”

“Sasuke your wrong. I don’t know where you got that idea.” He told him with disbelief. “I never had a chance. I loved her from afar. She would have never broken those vows she made to you the day you married her.”

“Oh really? Then why is she living in your childhood home with my children? Why did she come home today smelling of you and arousal?” he questioned him. “Why when I pointed it out, did she tell me she wanted a divorce? You stole her away from me.”

“You caused her to want that. NOT ME.” He told him. “She has been unhappy with the marriage for years. All she wanted was you to be there for her and YOUR children. You knocked her up twice and left her to raise to children all on her own. She had to stop taking on missions and dedicate her time to working at the hospital in order to provide for them.” His anger was starting to get the better of him. “She got so depressed that she threw herself into her work at the hospital so much while she was pregnant with Itachi that she suffered from severe chakra depletion and almost killed both of them?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FanFiction.net. I own nothing but the plot! Hope everyone enjoys and remember to review.
> 
> As a note this story was inspired by a co-worker of mine, who I hope will read it someday!


End file.
